


From ilvermorny.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Mild Language, No Second Wizarding War, No Voldemort, Not Beta Read, Not between snape and reader, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: A new teacher at hogwarts rattles the potions professor just a little bit. But, in a good way.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535936
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	From ilvermorny.

As the returning students took their seats in the great hall, along with some of the professors, before the first years arrived, you sat down at the end of the table next to Professor Snape. He eyed you for a moment, but you just gave him a smile in return. 

Dumbledore had already introduced you to most of the faculty before the start of the school year, including Professor Snape. He was a little wary of you teaching here, but it didn't bother you at all, you expected such feelings to be towards you. 

After the sorting ceremony was completed, and Dumbledore welcomed everyone to a new year at Hogwarts, he added, "And I would like to welcome a new Professor here at Hogwarts, Professor [Full Name] will be teaching fifth year Astronomy." You waved at the students, but didn't stand up. You noticed some of the kids whispering among themselves, making you smile. 

And the banquet began. 

You little among the other professors, but it wasn't unlike you. You kept to yourself mostly, but it was mainly because you still needed some time to adjust to the new atmosphere of Hogwarts, and they all seemed to notice this. McGonagall asked at one point if you were adjusting to Hogwarts which made you feel a little at ease and simple things as such. 

It was a nice first opening ceremony for your first year at Hogwarts. 

\--

"Good evening class, I am sure none of you recognize me because I have never been here before," You started, "My name is Professor [Full Name] and I will be your astronomy teacher for the year. You may call me by either Professor [Last Name] or Professor [Name], nothing else will be acceptable." You smiled at the class, "I look forward to getting to know you throughout the year, now if you would follow me up to the top of the astronomy tower, we can begin class." 

As you led your students up the stairs, you could hear them whispering about you. 

You were young for a professor at only 28 years old, or at least you thought you were young for a professor, but what was also obvious, was your accent. And your group for fifth years seemed to notice that right off the bat. 

"Excuse me sir," You looked back to see who was addressing you, it was a Slytherin girl, "But may I ask where you are from?" Ah yes, that question arrived. 

"North America, I went to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, thank you for asking. I'm glad you guys are curious about me as I am towards all of you." You said as you stepped into the night air of the classroom. "Alright class, please take your time setting up your telescopes while I take roll, please don't hesitate to ask questions if you need help." 

You took roll, glad to see that everyone was present and had their telescopes ready. But before you could begin your lesson, a hand was raised. It was the the Slytherin girl from before, you knew she was the prefect for her house, Pansy, was it? 

"If you don't mind me asking Professor [Last Name], but if you went to Ilvermorny, what house were you in?" She asked, seeming very curious about you attending a different school. 

"Well Miss Parkinson, I was sorted into Wampus," You answered easily, "Anyways, fifth years, we will be studying Jupiter this year and its moons. You will have to write a paper on Jupiter's moons, but that is not due anytime soon. I am just giving you a head ups before the fact. Now I'm am going to hand out a few papers to quiz what you know about astronomy. Let it be known that this is not for a grade, nor will it effect your grades, this is merely to gage what all we need to refresh." And with that, you passed around the said papers. 

The first class of the year went rather well for you. Everyone seemed to understand your teaching style, so it was all well. 

You had left the Astronomy Tower about fifteen minutes after you dismissed your class, having to gather all your papers from them, as well as your own telescope, and it took you some time. 

On your way back to your room, you know it wasn't your lack of sleep getting to you because you were used to staying up past midnight every night, but you found yourself lost in the vastness of Hogwarts' hallways. 

You groaned and looked around to gather your surroundings. You've been walking away from the tower for about five minutes, you should have turned left by now. But there wasn't a hallway like there was supposed to be, which means you went too far, or haven't walked far enough yet. Your room was near the entrance to the Slytherin Dungeon, and you had no idea how to get there from where you were now. You were probably doing worse than the first years and you had more time to get used to the castle. 

You hoped another professor, or even Filch to show up and help you, even a student out past curfew would due at the moment. 

So you kept walking in hope to recognize your surroundings. You blamed it on your muggle schooling. 

"Professor [Last Name]?" You heard a familiar deep voice call from behind you. 

"Professor Snape!" You practically beamed when you turned around to face the dark-haired professor, "Oh I am so glad to see you!" Your voice rang loud through the quiet hallways of the school. 

Serverus gave you a frown, "I wish I could say the same. What are you doing wandering around?" Differing from your light voice, his was stern, as if he was chastising a student. 

A sheepish look came over your face, "Ah, well, it seems I've gotten myself lost. Even though Ilvermorny is roughly the same size, I'm having issues finding my room." You replied honestly. 

The man pursed his lips before sighing, "Follow me Professor [Last Name], but I would make it your top priority for this to never happen again. It would be a bad example for the first years." You laughed at his words and followed him just like he said. 

"I know it would be, but aren't I a first year though? It's my first year teaching here," You said and tried to match his quick pace, "You can call me by just [Name], Professor [Last Name] is too formal for me from another professor." You commented before quickly adding, "But only if you want to of course!" 

Snape didn't say anything for a while as he lead you through the castle, which prompted you to assume he didn't want to call you by your first name. 

"Thank you," You said when you realized he wouldn't say anything in reply to your suggestion, "For helping me out that is, it's kind of you." 

"You're just lucky your room is near mine and the Slytherin Dungeon or I wouldn't have helped you." He said swiftly in a cold voice you weren't effected by. 

"Right, of course. But no matter, thank you Professor." You chimed, "How have your classes been so far? I know it's only the first week of school, but I'm sure you've got a feel for the year, right?" You asked, trying to make small talk. 

But as you spoke, you almost dropped your telescope. You were holding it under your right arm, while your satchel was hanging over your left shoulder with two astronomy books under that arm. Your arms were full to put it simply. 

Snape saw you struggling to carry your things, so without warning, he grabbed your telescope from your hands and started carrying it himself.

You gaped at the taller male, and stuttered out a thank you towards him. You knew he was rather cold, you had found that out the day Dumbledore introduced you to the other staff at Hogwarts when he practically broke your hand when he shook it and hurried off to do who knows what. But him here and now, helping you find your way and carry your things, you knew you must have misjudged him. 

"Is it necessary to need your textbooks on the first day of class, [Name]?" The mocking tone to your name made you unconsciously blush. 

"Y-Yes it is, I needed to make sure my students got the right ones of course." You defended yourself, "It is just unfortunate my room is far from my classroom, even if it is a once a week class." 

"Then use magic." He said simply. 

"But it's not that easy," You start to say, smiling when you see the door to your room coming up, "I believe my time in the muggle world has caused me to depend less on my magic, even if I am a mudblood and couldn't wait to use magic when I was a student." You smiled fondly to yourself. 

Snape stared at you from the corner of his eye. He didn't understand why you intrigued him so much, well, he did know, he just didn't like to admit it to himself. 

You were kind to him no matter how cold he was towards you. He knew the fact you were accepted as a professor at Hogwarts despite going to another wizarding school outside of Europe was a key factor to his interest. He didn't know you were muggle-born until you just degraded your own blood type right now, but it didn't make his interest falter for some reason. And there were also some traits that should be repulsive to him, like your blood type. You were rather clumsy and oblivious, as you are now, and too nice and naive. 

He shook his thoughts away and stopped in front of your door. 

"You are a professor now," Snape said as you opened the door and motioned for him to follow you in, which he did, "So you should learn to depend more on it, even for such a mundane subject. You're in the wizard world now." 

You placed your books and satchel down on your bed and grabbed the telescope from Severus, "I'm aware Professor," You stood the telescope next to your bed, making sure there was no damage to it from when you almost dropped it, "And I will take your advice and try to use it more." You placed your hands on your hips and grinned at the male, "I can't thank you enough Professor for helping me. Could I make you sone tea or anything to try to compensate?"

Snape looked around your room lazily, not surprised by the fact it seemed to already be cluttered even though it was the start of the school year. 

"That won't be necessary [Name], but I will say this before I make my leave." He made eye contact with you for a brief moment before he started looking around again, "If you insist to be called by your first name, I wish the same for myself. Good night." 

"R-Right, well then, good night Severus." You said and he let himself out and closed the door behind him. 

\-- 

As the weeks passed, it seemed that every other class you had, when you would leave the Astronomy Tower, Snape would either run into you and eventually help you carry your telescope, or you would run into him and again, he would help you carry your telescope. 

About three months into the school year, as you were leaving the Astronomy Tower, you were surprised to see Severus waiting there, seemingly waiting there for you. 

Despite your shock, you smiled at the male, "Severus, fancy meeting you here." You commented, "Come to see I make it to my room safe? What a gentleman." You teased, which seemed to make the man uncharacteristically tense. 

"I'm sure you know the way perfectly fine by now," He commented as you started walking, "But even though I know there is a possibility you will get yourself lost, that is not why I am here." 

You arched an eyebrow at the man, "Is that so? Why were you waiting for me then?" You asked, curiosity evident in your voice. 

"I just have a question for you, that is all." You nodded, glancing at him to let him know you had his attention. He also noted how you still were carrying far to much and again took your telescope from you to carry for you, you simply thanked him with a smile this time, "I was curious about your muggle degree." 

You brightened visibly at his question, "Oh I am so glad someone has finally asked about it!" You started, your excitement startling him for a moment, but of course he didn't let it show on his face, "I got a degree in astrophysics at Harvard University, which is in the same state as Ilvermorny. It's super interesting, lots of science involved." You started, you took a deep breath but stopped yourself, "But it is a lot of information to explain, so it would take some time, and I don't want to bore you or take away from your night." You said shyly, glancing away from your companion. 

It was by this time you arrived at the door to your room, much quicker than the first time because you didn't get yourself lost. 

Snape followed you in your room and handed you your telescope when you set down your other things. 

You refused to meet Snape's stare for once, looking around your room at anything but him. 

There was a long silence between the two of you that Snape broke, "Than I suppose you can explain during dinner tomorrow if you would like." 

Your eyes shot to him, widened in shock, "You actually want me to explain it to you? Most people just want to know what the degree is in, never wanting to what exactly it is." 

"Of course I do," He said in his same monotone voice, as if it didn't really matter how much it meant to you, "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't interested." 

At that moment, you felt overwhelming emotions towards the man in front of you take over you. You smiled brightly, it was practically blinding. Your eyes shone a brighter [color] than ever before, or at least that Snape has seen from you. 

This was the first moment you started noticing, or rather admit to yourself, that you were falling. 

"Sure! Yes, I would love to talk to you about it!" You confess, "Um, did you want tea this time?" You asked and rubbed your arm self-consciously.

Severus eyed you, noticing your body language shift from open and vibrant, to suddenly shy and cut off, "I would like tea, thank you." 

You smiled at Severus and pulled out a chair for him to sit at the small table you had in the middle of the room and shuffled over to the small kitchen you had there. 

The potions professor sat down and watched you as you flittered around the kitchen, from putting the kettle on the gas stove, to getting out the different tea leaves you had. 

"Do you have a preference?" You asked, showing him the different tin containers you had. 

"Black tea is fine." You nodded and put away the other teas. 

After the water was boiled and the tea steeped, the two of you had a lovely conversation over the tea. 

You didn't talk about your muggle degree, but other things. You learned things about each other though. 

It gave Snape a little bit of pride when he heard that potions was one of your favorite classes as a student, besides astronomy of course. But your real love for astronomy came from your muggle schooling. You were surprised that he was a half-blood, since he gave off the aura of a pure-blood, but of course thought of him any less. 

The conversation was nice, and lasted way longer than either of you intended it to. 

It was nearing half-past two in the morning, and four cups of tea later, when Severus got up to leave. 

"Thank you for talking with me Severus," You started as you walked out of your room with him and crossed your arms, "We should do it more often, it's nice." You paused before quickly adding, "I mean, only if you'd like." 

There was a hint of a smile on Snape's lips that didn't get past you, and made you smile as well, "You're welcome, and I would fine with this if it became a regular occurrence." Of course he wouldn't come right out and say he enjoyed talking with you and wanted it to happen again, but you liked the way he answered it. 

"Alright, good night Severus." You said without hiding the happiness in your voice. 

Snape turned away from you, "Good night [Name]." and left down the corridor. 

That night, Professor Snape burned ever letter and every or any other thing he had that related to Lily Potter, because he's seem to found a new object of his affections. 

\-- 

It was startling to say the least for most of the professors and students the following day in the Great Hall for dinner. 

You were talking eagerly to Severus about your muggle degree in Astrophysics, explaining it in great detail so he understood everything, and he seemed to be honestly interested in what you were saying, paying close attention to what you were saying. 

It didn't get past McGonagall or any of the other staff, and certainly didn't get past any of the students within earshot of your conversation, to see Snape oddly... happy talking to you. And has been different ever since you both have been hanging out as friends. Because of the way the potions professor was towards everyone, it was shocking to see him like this with another human being. Plus there was the fact that you were one of the kindest professors at Hogwarts, and quite an attractive one to both the male and female student population. Everyone didn't know whether to be happy for him to consider someone a friend, or to be nervous about his intentions with you. 

"Do you see that?" Pansy said from the Slytherin table in a hushed voice. 

"Yes," Draco spoke up, "It's disgusting how Professor Snape talks to him. Professor [Last Name] looks like he's in love or something, it's horrifying." 

Pansy nodded in equal disgust, but smirked at the boy, "Have you heard the rumors too? Some students out past curfew have seen Professor Snape and [Last Name] go into his living quarters from time to time. But are you sure Draco that the reason why you don't like it is because you're jealous of Snape? Professor [Last Name] is really cute for a professor." She added in a sing-song voice. 

The Malfoy heir blushed profusely at the accusation, denying it immediately. 

Blaise spoke up, "Are you sure Draco? I know they also say that Professor [Name] is into guys as well."

"Shut up idiots," Draco seethed, "Anyways, have you heard what some of the Seventh years are planning?" 

Malfoy's group snickered at the news known all throughout Slytherin, and glanced over at the two of you chatting away. You seemed to switch from your astrophysics degree to your time at Ilvermorny. 

And blissfully unaware of what lurked in your future. 

\--

This Thursday, Severus didn't stay long, only long enough to finish one cup of tea. You were sad that he left sooner this time, but also glad since you needed to look over your lesson for next week about Europa and get your students ready to start thinking about their papers. 

After you changed into your pajamas, which were a pair of old sweatpants and a tee shirt, you sat on your bed with a few of your astronomy books. 

But then something immediately was wrong. 

Your speciality book on Jupiter was missing. 

With a sigh you got up and slipped on your slippers and Harvard hoodie on because the only explanation for why the book would be missing, is that you left it in the Astronomy Tower. After lighting a candle and stashing your wand in your pocket, you set out for the tower, hoping to make it back to your room in under ten minutes. 

There was a sigh of relief when you saw the book at the bottom of the staircase of the astronomy tower, meaning you must have dropped it by accident. 

With a triumphant smile you picked up the book and tucked it safely under your arm and turned around to go back to your room. But instead of your eyes meeting an empty hallway, they met the eyes of two seventh years and one fifth year Slytherins. 

A look of uneasiness flashed on your face, but it quickly disappeared from it to be replaced by one of authority. 

"It is passed curfew, you all should be in your dormitories by now." You chastised with furrowed brows, but the boys didn't seemed to be affected. 

Then it occurred to you that they may possibly be there for a reason, and you were caught in their trap. There was also the fact that two of them were taller than you and quite possibly physically stronger than you. You placed a hand to your side where your wand was stashed in your sweats pocket, just in case you needed it. 

"I would get back to your dormitories if I were you, before I deduct points from your house." You threatened. But again, it didn't faze them. 

The one directly in front of you spoke up, "Ah, did you find the book you were looking for, Professor [Last Name]?" He spoke in a teasing manner, as if he was talking to a girl he fancied. 

You came to the conclusion by the boys words that your book was taken purposely and planted here for you to find and to be cornered. What a lovely first year of teaching this was turning out to be. 

You decided to play along, "Thank you for your concern, I did find my book. I must have dropped it or something," You mused, "Silly me." 

"I'm glad you found it professor, it would be a shame if it was lost and we couldn't continue learning about Jupiter, it is very interesting if you ask me," It was the fifth year talking, you recognized him from your class. 

"It is really interesting, if only you spoke up more in class!" You commented and made a step forward trying to look intimidating, "But now back to your dorm rooms please and thank you." You repeated more sternly. 

"But why don't we accompany you back to your room Professor? We wouldn't want anything to happen to you and have us be the cause of it." The same seventh year spoke up again, "You could play with us like you play with Professor Snape." He taunted. 

These words made you stop and let your defenses down for a moment, what were they talking about? 

"There are rumors professor," the second seventh year said, "That you let Professor Snape have his way with you." 

"Excuse me?" You blurted, ignoring the little voice in your head that was screaming for you to run, you wanted to know what was going around the school. You hated being so oblivious at times like these. 

"It's true, that you let Snape fuck you into the mattress and that you can be heard screaming his name from across the castle."

A blush of anger and embarrassment filled your cheeks. This was the first time you've ever heard of these rumors, and it angered you that some of the students believed these. 

"I don't know what you boys are talking about, but get back to your dorms now!" You yelled. 

"Why don't you let us play with you professor," they repeated, closing in on you now, making you take a step back every time when they stepped forward, eventually backing into a wall, "Please professor, we'll be good boys." 

You reached for your wand in your pocket, but a hand caught your wrist. 

"You wouldn't want to do that." The second seventh year said in a chilling voice. 

The fifth year grabbed your other arm and pinned it to the wall you were backed up to, making your book clatter to the ground, while the seventh year in front caged you in by his arms. Your heart rate started to pick up, as well as your breathing.

For the first time in a long time you wished you took your mentors wise words and practiced more wandless and wordless magic. That would really help you right now.

He 'tsked' at you under his breath, like you were caught doing something bad. "Awe, Professor, you should know better than to fight back." He cooed, nudging a knee between your legs. 

Your legs spread apart and hit your book on the floor, making you vividly aware of how quiet the hall was. You were too stunned in fear for what was happening to you to even try to scream or fight against the hands on you.

His hand slid up the front of your hoodie, making you involuntarily shiver at the iciness of his hand, "Well Professor," Each time he used the term, it was like he was mocking your authority because of how helpless you were now, "You're surprisingly fit for a teacher. I wonder if you are just as nice down here." He used his other hand to grip your penis through your sweat pants. 

Your eyes went wide, they weren't think about doing that to you... right? 

"But, since you are a fag, I guess you would rather me stick something up your ass, right Professor?" He mused in true contemplation, the hand letting go of your length to slip behind you and under the waistband of your sweats and boxes to squeeze your ass, "You are honestly way too attractive for your own good professor. If only I were older, you would like me and I wouldn't have to do this to you." 

Then his finger started prodding your asshole, and you arched away from it at the sudden pain. But this action caused you to rut up against the boy's leg between yours in front of you, and he took it the wrong away. 

"Oh so you do like this Professor?" He grinned, "I can give you more of that." He cooed, his finger pushing painfully inside you and waisted no time in moving it in and out, and then that wall of frozen fear came down. 

"SEVERUS!" You screamed at the top of your lungs, startling the boys around you. 

But the main seventh year quickly regained himself, "So you are on a first name basis, eh?" 

"Let go of Professor [Name] right now." A cold and commanding voice rang clear from behind them.

The look of relief when you met Severus's eyes made him feel guilty for not getting there sooner. 

The boys let go of you in a heartbeat and were about to bolt, but the Headmaster and McGonagall were right behind Snape. They all were in their night clothes. 

"You three will head to the Headmaster’s office right this instant.” McGonagall rang loud and clear, making the boys cower at her authority, “There will be repercussions for this incident, as well as expulsion on the table for the three of you. Your parents will be notified of this incident first thing in the morning.” She added.

"One hundred points will be deducted from Slytherin for each of you,” Snape stated, “Be glad I won’t be the one to give you your punishment boys.” His voice had a threat hidden in it.

Snape's eye shot over to you. 

You were clinging to the wall for dear life, making Severus rush over to your side as Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall took the boys away. 

"Are you alright [Name]?” He murmured softly, the tone making you relax subconsciously.

You looked at him, there was still a trace of fear in your eyes, and you shook your head before you took a step towards him and collapsed in his arms. 

“I-I was so scared,” You whispered, “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come in time.” You admitted, clinging to him. 

Severus hesitated, but held you against him and stayed quiet for a moment. 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” He asked after a minute of silence. 

You shook your head once again, “No, I feel violated and dirty. I mean, I just had an 17 year old boys finger up my ass, but I'm fine.” Your voice was slightly muffled due to Snape’s night shirt, but he understood you perfectly, a surge of anger pulsed through him. 

Snape let go of you to pick up your book and wand, handing the items to you before he picking you up bridal style with ease, and without asking. 

“H-Hey,” You started, “What are you doing?” 

There was a smirk on the potions professors face, making you blush, “I don’t think you could walk.” 

“Well, no probably not due to the shock, but you don’t have to-“ 

“Yes I do.” He cut you off, “Anyways, we should get to the Headmaster's office so you can explain what happened and see what we are going to do about this incident.” 

You nodded and slowly wrapped your arms around his neck to steady yourself, and let him carry you. You smiled because the only reason why you resisted was so he wouldn't notice how much you liked the idea of him carrying you. 

In no time you were seated on the couch in the Headmaster’s office, while Snape standing beside the couch next to you. 

“Professor Snape,” Albus started, “Would you care to explain how you knew where Professor [Name] was going to be tonight, as well as the events that occured?” He asked, the three boys glanced at the said man. 

“Of course. This morning I overheard their plans of what they were going to do to Professor [Name] during breakfast. I kept an eye on them all day, and this evening when I went to make sure that they were in their dorm rooms because of this suspicion that they were going to carry out their little plan, they weren’t in their beds.” His voice was deadly as he spoke, as if this were a warning to the boys, who flinched at his tone of voice. "That is when I came and got you and Professor McGonagall." He paused, looking over at you and frowned, "I was mistaken when I assumed I would be able to handle the situation and should have reported this earlier."

You lightly grabbed Severus's hand to assure him you had no resentment towards him for what happened. 

"What do you see fit [Name]?" Minerva asked, "Severus already deducted points, you were the victim, what do you see fit as punishment?" 

The look of horror that came over the boys face as they looked at you made you want to laugh. Only minutes ago they were these big and 'badass' boys who were overpowering you, and now they look to you to save them.

"I don't want to see them expelled," You replied, making the three sigh, "But, that doesn't mean they shouldn't be punished. I wish for them to be removed from my class, I know I only have one of them in my class currently. But after the winter holiday, I will have the other two in my class for the N.E.W.T.S preparation I'll be starting and I do not wish to have them." 

"That is understandable." Dumbledore commented. 

"And two months worth of detention of course. I'll come up with a list of things they can do as community service towards our wonderful school." You added. They weren't getting off that easy. 

"That's too much work!" The fifth year whined, but shut up as soon as he made eye-contact with Severus. 

"Was it too much work in your attempt of rape towards Professor [Name]?" He hissed, "I'll escort the boys back to their dorms and make sure they... stay there this time." Of the other three adults in the room, including yourself, you didn't expect Snape to say anything like that, but none of you spoke up either and let him lead the boys out of the room.

Dumbledore turned to you as Minerva took a seat next to you, "I hope this didn't spoil your first year at Hogwarts [Name]," He said. 

You smiled at him and shook your head, "No, I love working here. It was quite something I'll admit, but I don't plan on going and quitting on you." 

Minerva asked if you were alright, but you assured her that you were fine, a little tired and shook up, but fine. She nodded solemnly before getting up to make you some tea before you headed back to bed. 

Severus returned twenty minutes later, now wearing one of his black cloaks over his night clothes. You were almost finished with you tea and talking with the two about everything and anything to get your mind off the incident. 

"Would you like some tea Severus?" Dumbledore asked as the dark-haired male approached, and started pouring a cup even before he answered. 

"Yes, thank you." He took the drink from the older male and shifted his eyes to you. 

You met his eyes and gave him a soft smile before responding to whatever Minerva asked you. Even though you really didn't want to go to bed, you felt exhausted and knew it was time to call it a night. 

You rose from the couch slowly, your legs needing a moment to work again, "Thank you for the tea, and thank you for coming to my rescue." You smiled and bid Dumbledore and Minerva goodnight, Snape doing the same, holding your elbow in effort to help you some how. You could walk now, so his hand was merely there for your comfort. 

"Would you like me to walk you back to your room [Name]?" Severus asked as you both started heading to your rooms, knowing that even if you declined his request, you both were going in the same direction anyways. 

"Thank you, and yes. Only if it is no trouble for you because it seems like that's all I've been causing you since the start of school." You laughed, holding your book and wand closely to your chest. 

Snape smiled at you, which you were too busy staring at the floor to notice, "You are never a trouble." He moved his hand from your elbow to the small of your back, "Quite the opposite actually, I've started considering you a delight to be around." 

His comment made you blush up to your ears, and were certain down your chest as well because of how hot and flustered you felt. You didn't understand how he could say a few words that would make you feel like jelly everywhere. 

"Thank you Severus, that's sweet. You're wonderful to be around as well. I enjoy being around you." 

"I'm glad the feelings mutual." 

It was quiet for some time before Snape noticed you started fidgeting and raised an eyebrow at you, but you refused to look at him. Were you nervous? Or just having another wave of shock coarse through you? 

"Uh-um," You started, looking around the hallway shocked to come to a stop in front of your room so quickly, "Have, uh, have you heard the rumors about us?" You blushed as how fast the words spilled from your mouth. 

Ah, so that's what was bothering you. 

"When I was cornered, they said that people talk about us doing... indecent things together." You glanced up at the potions professor, "It was the first time I've heard such things, so it was quite something to hear. I was just wondering if you've heard anything of the sort." 

Severus nodded as you finished, "I've heard a lot of talk about such things. It seems to be the top gossip among the students recently." You blushed, "I can put an end to them if it bothers you." 

"I wouldn't say it bothers me," You started shyly, "Just, it just makes me feel funny that people see us like that from the outside. It makes me self-conscious of how I act." You said before smiling to yourself, "I guess I'm just more see through and oblivious than I thought." 

"Are you suggesting that the rumors are actually what you wish to come from out relationship?" Severus asked, that teasing tone returned, making your entire being feel like it was on fire. 

"St-Stop that! Or I'll stun you." You quipped embarrassed beyond all measure. 

"Stop what?" It was Snape's turn to back you up against a wall, or rather your door, and place his hands beside your head, "I'm merely making an assumption by your own words." His lips quirked up, "And I don't believe you would ever try to stun me Professor [Last Name]." 

You hid your face behind your book as you shrunk away from the man, feeling to hot and too close for comfort. 

"So am I wrong? Is that how you feel?" He pressed again. 

"I-I guess." You mumbled, "I like you, a lot, even more than I realized." 

A low chuckle came from Snape, it was the first time you've heard him laugh. You decided you liked that sound. 

"You sound like a child." He mused, and before you could retaliate, he gently pushed the book away from your face so you would meet his eyes. And he kissed you. 

Your eyes went wide, and not expecting the action, you let yourself drop your wand and book. Severus moved his hands to wrap around your waist. You slid your eyes shut and wrapped your arms around his neck in return. 

All that lingering fear and uneasiness completely vanished from you. The only thing that mattered right now was you and Severus. 

Your breath hitched as he slipped one of his hands under your hoodie to rub your hip soothingly. His hand felt completely different from the boy's earlier. His was a sweet action, and had nothing for him to benefit from except you letting him do it. 

It was a surprise though to you at least when he slipped his tongue into your mouth without warning. He didn't peg you for a tongue kisser, but you certainly not complaining. 

He moved his hand from your hip to the small of your back to bring you flush against him. 

You made an embarrassingly loud moan when he bit your bottom lip that resulted in your face warming up. Severus smirked against your lips, starting to trail kisses down to your neck. 

He nipped and kissed at your skin, getting annoyed by the hood of your sweatshirt getting in his way, even after you moved your head to the side to give him more access.

"Severus," You whined, meekly trying to push him away, "What if someone sees us?" You added in a whispered tone, dropping one of your arms from his neck to try to find the doorknob behind you. 

"I guess if you don't want anyone to see us we could make this a more private affair." He said reluctant to let go of you, but did just that. 

You quickly grabbed your forgotten wand and book and opening the door in a hurry, practically yanking Severus inside after you. 

"Eager, are we?" Snape grinned as you struggled to take off your hoodie. 

It was only a moment later you finally got the sweater off, your shirt came off with it as well, "So?" You sauntered over to you bed and taking a seat, "Are you eager to get rid of those boy's imprint?" You taunted, grinning as you saw him tense at your words, "Make me feel better Severus." And that made him snap. 

His cloak came off and was disregarded on the floor before he was on top of you, pushing you onto the mattress. 

"Don't tease me [Name]." He warned, pressing a hand to the warm skin of your stomach. 

"Oh, but it's fun." You used the front of his night shirt to bring his lips back to yours, only giving him a peck so you could add, "I saw the look on your face when you took them back to their dorms, and I heard it in your voice." Another wave of anger flashed through him, but before he could speak, you looked into his eyes and gave him a warm smile, "I haven't thanked you properly for saving me. It seems like you always save me but I never do anything for you."

"You've done more for me than you know." He assured, making you feel bubbly inside, "But, I do wish I diid something about this before it happened." 

You shushed his words, "It's ok, really. You got there when you needed to, and that's all that matters." You cupped his face in your hands, "But," You started with a flirty glint in your eyes, "I guess you'll just have to make it up to me if you do actually feel that bad about it." 

"I'll make it up to you, plus some." You giggled as he planted another kiss on your lips. 

Let's just say the rumors weren't completely wrong, because the professors charmed your room so no one could hear how vocal you actually were. 

\-- 

The next morning was the first time in all Snape's years of teaching that he was actually late to a class. He had to rush from your room to his to quickly change, but still looked disheveled. It looked like he just had sex. Not only was he later, which startled the students, but he wasn't so cynical, he was almost... nice to them. He was beyond tired after last nights activities that he let this class do whatever they wanted. 

To say the least, most of the first years in the class immediately no longer hated and disliked the professor. 

You were apparently good for the professor if even the first years could notice the positive change in him. 

That evening at dinner, the two of you were also so relieved that no one mentioned the hickeys you forgot to cover up on your neck. But just because they didn't mention it to you, doesn't mean everyone was talking about them. 

"I thought you said you didn't get far with Professor [Name]?" Draco hissed at the fifth year that was apart of the group that cornered you last night. 

"We didn't!" He spat back, "We didn't give those to him." 

Draco narrowed his eyes at the boy, but turned his attention to you. And then he saw you place a hand on Professor Snape's thigh and whisper something in his ear that made him tense. 

And suddenly Draco suddenly understood and never looked at you or Snape the same, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr and DeviantArt (which I have deleted from both sites) I am moving all my fics here to Ao3  
\-   
Most active on twitter! Hit me up @ren_writes


End file.
